Frank Adair
Marie Adair Unnamed children |playedby = Michael Rispoli |first = "My Good Name" |last = "On Fire" |occupation = Security advisor Police officer |path = Double murderer |affiliation = NYPD |precinct = 60th Precinct }} Frank Adair was a high-ranking police officer-turned-politician who was an old friend of James Deakins. He was eventually manipulated by one of his lovers to murder two people. Background Frank was born to a woman named Sally and raised by her until the age of nine. A career criminal, Sally was beaten to death by an unknown party and Frank came home after school to find the body. Frank went to the police academy with James Deakins and Gabe Bardin, and he became friends with both. He also met Marie, his future wife, settled down with her, and had children with her. He rose through the ranks of the New York City Police Department and tried using his connections to try and have his mother's case solved, but her case still remained open. Eventually, Frank achieved the rank of chief of detectives inside the department and hired a personal driver named Denny Moran to take him around. At some point, he retired, served as the security adviser for two city mayors and a President, and eventually set up his own international security consulting firm. He hired Janice Steiner, a media consultant, when Frank was planning to run for the office of New York Governor and they started having an affair. At a political dinner, he ran into a woman named Anya Czabo and started having an affair with her too. In 2004, when Anya was arrested at the Republican Party Convention, Frank pulled aside a patrol officer, flashed a badge, told him it was a mistake, and had Anya released. On CI In 2005, when Janice finds out about Frank's affair with Anya, she slips to Anya's husband Walter a love note she left Frank. On April 14, Anya calls Frank in a panic and he beats Walter to death, which went according to Janice's plan. Frank calls Janice and she helps him cover it up by planting drugs in Walter's car and cleaning up the hotel he and Anya stayed in. Over the next few weeks, Janice starts slowly turning Frank against Anya through her history and getting reckless with the note. When Frank hears they are looking into Anya's release, Frank visits Deakins, now a Captain in the Major Case Squad, at his squad room. There, he shakes a couple of hands, introduces himself, and asks to speak to Deakins and Detectives Goren and Eames. Frank confesses he was the one who had Anya released and states that when he and Marie were separated, he started an affair. When the detectives ask if he knew Walter was dealing drugs, Frank offers to get in touch with his contacts in Narcotics to help them. When Goren brings up the note, Frank denies knowing anything about it and leaves while saying goodbye to Deakins. A month later, after a live interview, Janice and Frank spend the night together, and Janice starts manipulating Frank to turn on Anya. The next day, Frank calls Anya and tells her he is leaving his wife so they can be together. He asks Anya to meet him in Coney Island, where Frank and Janice ambush her and set her up to drown in her own car. Deakins later visits Frank at his house when Anya goes missing, to ask him about the note and where it was left. During the questioning, Frank continues to deny knowing anything. Deakins tries to get him to admit to the affair, but Frank maintains his cover and Deakins leaves while Marie offhandedly mentions how she thinks he and Frank went out for veal on Friday, tipping Deakins off. Frank apologizes and offers Deakins a position for chief of staff when he wins the gubernatorial election. When the Major Case Squad realize Frank killed Walter and Anya under Janice's manipulations, they trick Frank into confessing everything after they make him think Janice framed Marie for all of the murders. Frank is sentenced to life imprisonment without parole at the Sing Sing Correctional Facility. ( : "My Good Name") A year after his arrest and conviction, Frank started planning his revenge against Deakins for having him arrested. He started by having the Brooklyn Patrol Borough Commander's secretary, Sharon Wingert, whose sister is married to Denny Moran, copy the header of an email Deakins wrote to incriminate him at a later time. When Detective Mike Logan accidentally shot and killed an undercover cop, Officer Bone Tarkman, Frank sees his chance. He tells Bardin, now Captain of the Street Drug Task Force, to say that Deakins called to recommend Luis Martinez, a witness in the shooting, to the task force. Frank then has Wingert send an email asking Bardin for this, using the heading from the previous email to make it look like Deakins recommended Martinez as a bribe to protect Logan, even though he was cleared of any wrongdoing in the shooting. ( : "To the Bone") When Goren and Eames discover the frame-up, Deakins confronts Frank in prison. Frank confidently states that it is Deakins' word against Bardin's and that he will never prove otherwise. He adds that even if he did, the people who helped him are good people, but he will destroy them and make the NYPD look worse so Deakins retires as a result. ( : "On Fire") Category:Males Category:CI Characters Category:Murderers Category:Former Police Officers Category:Politicians Category:CI Recurring Characters Category:NYPD Characters